The present disclosure relates to xerographic apparatuses, more specifically, to system and method for notifying a user of a document left at a xerographic apparatus, such as a xerographic printer or copier.
Frequently, users of a xerographic apparatus, such as a xerographic printer or copier, leave documents at the copier after finishing a job, such as copying original documents, faxing documents, scanning documents, etc. The documents left behind, if not picked up, may pose a corporate, military, or personal security risk, depending on the documents' contents, if the documents are picked up by subsequent users of the xerographic apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need for a document notification system and method which detects documents left at a xerographic apparatus and provides notification to a user of the xerographic apparatus of the documents left behind.